8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jnn'efur
Jnn'efur, also known as Ur or Kraken, was the third Fiend fought by the Light Warriors in the Sea Shrine. He/she/they/it is/was the Fiend of Water. Role in the Comic When the Light Warriors accidentally crashed into the ocean floor, they arrived at the Sea Shrine, where they met again with the Cultists, who, this time, wanted to offer them to their god, "Ur". Their intention was to summon Ur to "Give him a new life to usher in an age of everlasting night". After killing all the cultists again, Black Mage Evilwizardington finds the formula for the end of the world, and after a while, Fighter McWarrior guessed that Ur must have a woman name, as the Cultists, then he guessed Ur's real name: Jnn'efur. After saying it out loud, Kraken Appears. After appearing, Kraken shows that it is just a mass of tentacles, and, as Red Mage Statscowski says, "A basic Krakenoid". Kraken then swallows Red Mage[1], sending him to a world of agony, pain, suffering, and more agony (Red Mage is last heard yelling that his skeleton is being pushed through his mouth). Black Mage and Fighter tried to run away, but ended up crashing into Kraken again due to the non-Euclidian nature of the temple. Black Mage is then stuck on Ur's tentacles, but Fighter quickly frees him by slashing Kraken Tentacles (And Black Mage's clothes). After Thief comes back from stealing the Water Orb, Ur tries to eat him, but Thief counterattacks throwing Kraken into the air. Fighter then makes Ur bounce into the walls using Black Mage[2] (thinking that KRAKANOID[3] is the only way to defeat Kraken). Thief convinced Fighter otherwise, causing Ur to finally land (on Black Mage, of course). Kraken then shows his true self, literally exploding out of the mass of tentacles, and asked Black Mage if he wanted him to destroy the world; Black Mage then orders Kraken to begin the "End of the World" by destroying Thief and Fighter. But before he was able to do it, Red Mage killed Ur slashing his sword through his head from his insides. Ur then goes to hell, meeting up with Kary and Lich. He later reappears with Kary Lich and Muffin in the Temple of Fiends. Ur is a hyperdimensional being and so could theoretically be the 3rd-6th most powerful character after Chaos, Sarda, Darko, Raven, and Near Omnipotent Black Mage. Trivia * Ur's name could be derived from the last syllable of "Jnn'efur" and also from a corruption of the word "her", as all the cultists have female names despite allegedly being male. * Technically, Ur is the only fiend defeated by the Light Warriors. Lich was defeated by a swarm of undead which came up as Black Mage returned from hell. Kary was killed by White Mage as she slammed her hammer into RM's bag of holding. Muffin was killed by Dragoon. Ur on the other hand was killed by Red Mage himself instead of a proxy. See Also *Jnn'efur Appearances *The original Kraken Category:Characters Category:Monsters